


My First Friend

by HanaMi33



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: This story takes place in North Blue. Where before the tragedy of Flevance there was little girl who decided to make her frist friend that just so happened to be little Trafalgar D. Law.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. How I met Him

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be cute! so enjoy!

My mommy is super poor. We live in place called Flevance .   
I live liked everyday is a different adventure. Why? Because its really simple that way. I like to laugh and smile and play games.   
  
I’m only like seven years old. My name is Kimberly. I like to be called Kimi. I’m the only child. Today my mother gave me this sparkly gem. She told me it was a magic gem. She gave it to me in the form of a necklace.  
  
‘I’m going to make my first friend today..’ I thought to myself. A walk around the place was boring. I was wearing a blue shirt with matching skirt. I wore sandals with my shirt. I walked by some houses. I saw this bigger house.   
  
I hopped over the fence because it was fun. I jumped down landing on the ground. I saw some adults. I explored the place. I saw this older man with a boy who was sitting at the desk. He looked to be a bit older than me.  
  
“Hi! My name is Kimberly!” I introduced myself. The older man looked at me with shock.  
“How did you get in here..?” He asked me.  
  
“I climbed the fence!” I grinned. My brown eyes shining brightly. I looked at the boy who was standing next to his father.  
  
“Whats your name..?” I asked him.  
“..Trafalgar D. Law.” He answered me. He had such a serious face. I gasped out loud looking at him.  
  
“LAW! From now on your my first friend!” I yelled hugging him.   
“Get off!” Law tried to shake me off. I laughed hugging him. I heard a low chuckle. I looked at the man.  
  
“Lets go hang out!” I grinned pulling him out of the room. I just didn’t care what anyone wanted to say. I wanted to bring Law on to an adventure.   
  
I pulled him outside.  
“..I have studying to do, Kimberly.” Law told me. I placed my finger on his lips.  
“Shh, call me Kimi..” I told him.  
  
Law sighed shaking his head.  
“Kimi..” Law glared. I hugged him feeling super happy. Law was just moody and he needed a hug. Moody people need hug. That was my logic and it was awesome sauce.  
  
“Lets go!” I said not even bothering to listen to him. I dragged him all around the city. I talked his ear off about things that didn’t matter like the cat at the end of the street. I started to tell him random stories.  
  
“I’m a be the greatest fictional writer in the world!” I shouted.  
“Shocking that you even know how to write with your low IQ.” Law stated. I gasped.  
  
“How dare you say something like that! I don’t have a low IQ!”I yelled at him. He smirked. I jumped at him making him roll around. I ended up wrestling with him. He some how managed to come up on top.  
  
“Why!!” I cried out.   
  
“Your just to slow.” Law told me.  
“I am not!” I yelled trying to wrestle around with him again. That ended up with me being beat to a pulp. I just lay there staring at the blue sky.   
  
“I knew, I did good choosing you as my first friend..” I smiled a little at myself.   
“I never agreed to this.” Law complained.  
“To bad! Your my friend and that’s final!” I stated and then I hugged him.  
  
I rubbed my face against his cheek giving him lots of affection.  
  
“You just need my affection and then your moody self-will start to melt away!” I yelled out. Law sighed letting me hug him to death. He was just so squishy.   
  
I hung out with him all day. I left him home waving my hand. I walked back to my mother. Who gave me some bread. I took a bite eating it with her. She was always so kind eating bread with me.   
  
Next Day. I walked to Law’s place. He was studying a book with his father. I tackled hug him. He didn’t expect me come from the window. I landed on the ground laughing with my arms around him.  
  
“You should see your face!” I laughed at him. Law looked at his father.  
“Help me.” He requested.  
“Ah, you can go play for a few hours..” Laws father told him.  
  
“No..” Law was reluctant.  
“Yay! Come on Law!!” I shouted. I pulled him along with me outside. I got so hyped up running. I didn’t notice the pendant around my neck began to glow.  
  
“Kimi, your pendant.” Law said making me look at my pendant. There was this huge glow from my pendant.   
  
I opened my eyes to feel’s Law tight grip on me. I looked at the other. Who still had such tight grip on me.   
  
“Are you alright..?” Law asked me. I nodded my head. He looked around still having the protective hold on me.  
  
I was silent for the most part noticing the forest around me. Law was also looking around the place.  
“Where are we..?” He questioned.  
“..I don’t know my pendant has a magic gem so it probably brought us here..” I stated. Law stared at me like it was impossible.  
  
“What..?! how else did we end up here in a forest in the middle of no where!?” I asked. He didn’t have a response. He said nothing. Instead he walked around the forest. I followed him after putting my light purple hair into a pony tail.   
  
I took his arm.  
  
“A village..” He said hearing something.   
  
“Law where are you going..?” I followed after him. He stopped looking at something. My eyes followed his gaze to a boy with green hair. I ran over to the green hair male. That was a yukata of sorts.  
  
“Hi!” I smiled at him. The boy got startled as he fell to the ground.  
“My name is Kimberly! And this is Law! How have you been..?” I asked the other boy. Law stared as the boy got up.  
  
“Roronoa Zoro..” He introduced himself. He frowned a little looking at the two of us.  
“I haven’t seen you to before..” Zoro admitted. I grinned at him.  
  
“We were brought here by my magic gem! All the way from Flevance.” I told Zoro. He frowned to himself.  
  
“That’s in North Blue.” I added. Zoro looked shocked.  
“This is, East Blue..” He told me. I looked equally shock. Law tried to be as impassive as possible. I am sure he was just as shocked as myself and Zoro.  
  
“Yup its a magical Gem!” I grinned to myself.  
“Get that magical gem to bring us back..” Law ordered. I grabbed his hand. I took hold of Zoro’s hand.  
  
“Lets go on an adventure!!” I shouted taken the boy into the woods. Zoro looked at Law.  
“She always like this..?” He asked Law. I was trying not to pay attention running into the woods.  
  
Law nodded his head. I was running through lots of trees and jumping over bushes. I finally stop as Law looked out of breath. Zoro was also catching his breath.  
  
“You guys are a bunch of wimps.” I said.   
“Excuse me!?” Zoro snapped at me. I ended up in a wrestling match with Zoro. I came out on top.  
  
“AH HA! Winner!” I stepped on Zoro’s back. Law took it upon himself to tackle me. I yelped as the two of us rolled down the hill.   
  
I landed on the bottom laughing. Law was on top of me.   
“Woo! Do it again!!” I grinned at him. Law sighed getting off of me. He helped me up. Zoro came walking up.  
  
“You two alright..?” Zoro asked.  
“We’re fine!” I grinned. I looked down to see the pendant glowing. I grabbed Law by instinct. When there was glow. I opened my eyes only to see that we were back in Law’s study room.   
  
“Hey! Look at that were back at your home!” I grinned.  
“Law! We were so worried about you!” Law’s father came running up and hugged him. I smiled as he looked at me.  
  
“Bye- Law!” I waved my hand. I found my way back to my mother. Who was waiting for me. She had managed to get three loafs of bread.   
  
This cardboard box was pretty decent place to sleep. I closed my eyes allowing myself to sleep. The next day. I woke up to my mother already walking to try and find something else to eat.   
  
I was on my own for awhile before finding Law. I ran up to him. I hugged him from behind while he was studying on his own. There was silence between the two of us. I found Law’s back comfy.  
  
I must have fallen asleep. When I awoke. I was in his bed. I sat up looking at the girl. Who was staring at me.   
  
“Hi! I’m Kimberly, but call me Kimi..” I smiled at him.  
“Lami.” She introduced herself.  
  
“She’s my sister.” Law told me. I looked at her with a smile.  
“Really..? she is a cutie!” I smiled playing with her. There was laughter between the two of us. I was making funny faces. She was super adorable.   
  
Law for the most part was probably going crazy because his sister and I. We had nothing to better to do but bug him all day. He didn’t really get angry. I did give him lost of hugs. He really need to get accustomed to physical contact. I always thought they made me feel better and smile.  
  
I lost track of time. The sun had set and it was dark out.  
  
“You parents must be worried you should go home.” Law’s mother told me. I nodded my head.  
“Kay!” I turned on my heals.  
  
“Kimi, Wait.” Law called my name. I looked back at him.  
“Let me walk you home.” Law requested of me. I nodded my head. I allowed him to walk with me walking outside.  
  
I hummed to myself. Law walked beside me. I stopped.  
“Right here!” I said going into the alleyway.  
  
“Mother!” I yelled running up to hug her. She hugged me. I hugged her back.  
“Mom this is Law! He is my best friend!” I smiled at her. She looked at Law.  
  
“Thank you for being friends with my daughter.” She smiled at him. I looked at Law who had a frown on his face.  
  
“You live here..?” He asked me.  
“Yeah we don’t have a house, so, we live here sleeping in the cardboard box.” I told Law. He looked shock at me.   
  
“I have dinner.” My mother gave me some bread.  
“Thank you mother!” I smiled at her. She nodded her head. The two of us said our thanks before eating our loafs of bread.   
  
“You can leave now Law! Thanks for taken me home!” I beamed at him. He pulled me into a embrace.   
  
“Law..?” I questioned. He held me tighter. I closed my eyes enjoying the hug. I wondered if all those hugs were finally getting to him.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Law released me. I watched him leave waving my hand.  
“Bye Law!!” I shouted grinning.   
  
The next day. I made my way to Law’s house once more. I didn’t make to his house till like mid day because I was having fun running around the town. I made my way to his room.  
  
Law was sitting at his desk like usual.  
  
“Law!” I ran over hugging him.  
“What’cha doing..?” I asked. I looked at the books. Law pulled something to me. I looked at the plate that had so many fruits.  
  
“Waah! They look so good!” I shouted looking at the food. He took a grape from the plate. He placed it in my mouth.  
  
“Eat.” He told me.  
“Okay!” My grin got a little more brighter. I started to eat the fruit.  
“Thanks for the food!” I said eating the food.  
  
It was just all so tasty. I knew that having a law as a friend was the greatest choice in the entire world. I wonder what other fun adventures await me with him in the coming days.


	2. Mini Adventure

Law seemed to change in the last few days. I mean he would make sure that I ate every time. I went over to his house. He even let me bring left over food for my mother. This change was also very welcoming.   
The reason for that was because my mother was looking healthier. I felt like I had more energy every day. I also kind of fell asleep on his bed a few times. I played with Lami a lot of the time.  
  
He also allowed me to bath and let me tell you being clean was the greatest feeling in the world. I felt so grateful towards Law. He really was the greatest ever. I felt as if he was taken care of me and my mom these days.  
  
A month went by so quickly. I had wondered where did the days go its seemed to be going by so fast.   
  
“Law!” I hugged him. He seemed use to me hugging him everyday. He pat my head. I just cuddled up to him. He wasn’t taken his eyes off the book that was laid across the desk.  
  
“So! You’ve been taken really good care of me..” I told him.  
“What friends do..” Law told me. I smiled.  
  
“Yeah! Were going to be best buddies forever and ever!” I squeezed him.   
“Yeah.” Law turned the page. I just took this day to relax. This day was so strange. I enjoyed myself regardless.  
  
I ate dinner with them. I was on my way back to greet my mother. I ready to jump to hug her. I paused in my walking. I saw blood on the ground. I looked at the blood. That was coming from my mother.  
  
“Mommy!” I yelled running over to her. She was laying there on the street.  
“Kimi, its alright now, you’ll be safe..” She kissed my fore head.  
“I don’t understand! Whats happened!” I yelled out. I was going to get Law because he can help her.  
  
I was about to run to get him. She grabbed my arm.  
“I’ve always loved you my little ball of sunshine..” She said giving out her last breath. I couldn’t control my emotions anymore as I screamed her name.  
  
My mother was gone. I don’t know what happened. I knew death was something that could happen to people. I don’t want to understand that at this age. I sobbed hugging my mother.   
I cried for hours before leaving her corpse behind. I had her blood all over me. I walked slowly to Law’s house.  
  
I had climbed up to his window. I knocked on the window. The lights to his room turned on. When he opened the door.   
  
“Kimi..? its late.” Law said looking tired. I jumped into him. My arms wrapped around his neck.   
“Law, my mother..” I sniffed at him.  
“She’s dead..” I told him. Law eyes widen in shock. He wrapped his arms around me.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kimi..” He apologized. I cried into his chest sobbing into his arms. He comforted me that night.   
  
I woke up still holding on to him.   
I tried to adjust to my life with out my mother.   
  
I began to study with Law. He taught me how get a better understanding in reading. I also began to write a little thinking of stories at the top of my head.   
  
I thought of my mother. I wondered if she was watching over me. A week of sleeping at his house. I woke up half asleep.   
  
“Wipe the drool, Kimi..” Law sighed to me. I did what he told me.   
“Good morning!!” I wrapped my arms around him.   
“Morning.” Law told me. I tighten my hold feeling a little content in his arms.   
  
That’s when my pendant from my mother began to glow. I blinked a few times looking down at my pendant.   
  
There was that same bright light. When it was gone. I fell on to Law who was the first to hit the ground.  
  
“..I hate your magic pendant.” Law glared at my pendant.  
“Ha! You said it was magic!” I yelled out. Law sighed shaking his head. He went in front of me after I felt a presence.   
  
I looked back seeing a man. That looked to be glaring down at me. Law was being all protective of me. My reaction was to hug this man. The reason was because he had a big frown on his face.  
  
“Hi!! my name is Kimberly! Just call me Kimi! And that’s my best-est friend in the entire world Law!” I introduced Law. Who shook his head.  
  
“Whats your name..?” I asked him. I poked his face. I looked at his cool top hat. I took it off his head. I placed it on my head.  
  
“Lookie! I’m cool!” I said not realizing that I was in his arms.   
“Whats your name cool person..?” I asked him eyes shining bright with curiosity.   
  
“Dracule Mihawk..” He answered.   
“cool!” I hugged him. Law shook his head. I looked at his yellow colored eyes. I even poke his mustache.  
  
“Sorry for the sudden intrusion, that gem around her neck brought us here but don’t worry we will be out of your hair once it activates..” Law explained. Mihawk looked at my pendant.   
  
“Interesting..” He said. I kissed his cheek. He looked at me. I laughed hugging him.  
“grumpy looking people need lots of love and then they won’t be grumpy anymore!” I smiled.  
  
“What kind of logic is that Kimi..?” Law asked me.  
“My Logic is awesome sauce!” I yelled at him.   
  
He shook his head. I jumped out of Mihawks arms. I started to wrestle around with Law. Who fought back. I was on the ground once more.  
  
“No fair!” I shouted.   
“You can’t win..” Law smirked. I pouted giving in to my defeat.  
“I’ll win one day!” I shouted at him.   
  
Law shook his head. I didn’t really have anything to do at the moment. I just focused on Law who was in this mess with me.   
  
I made him play with me. I was bored and my pendant wasn’t activating. I spent the day chasing Law. I didn’t know that Mihawk was watching over the two of us that entire time.  
  
Next day. Law had this permanent frown on his face. I started to play with his face to make it disappear.   
  
“Stop it.” He slapped my hand away. I kissed him on the cheek hugging him. Law gave up because he knew that he couldn’t stay mad at me forever.   
  
“..I’ll teach you two how to fight with swords.” Mihawk said to the two of us. I looked at him.  
“Why..?” I asked him.  
“Just to pass the time, I’m bored..” Mihawk admitted to me.   
  
Law looked at me. I looked back at him.  
  
“okay! Come on Law it's going to be fun!!” I yelled out.  
“I don’t like your idea of fun.” Law stated. He obliged anyway as Mihawk began to train us how to use swords.  
  
The training was difficult. I was determined to be better than Law. Who was picking up on things quicker. This was only the second day.   
  
‘Why do we have to swing this thing like a thousand times..!?’ I shouted in my head.   
“Looking a bit tired there..? need a break..?” Law questioned.  
  
“Ha! I can do this all day!!” I challenged him. I became competitive around Law. He got the same with me. We were following a pretty fun routine one that got us moving every single day.  
  
Three weeks of fun. Law said it was torture. The two of us were battling each other with wooden swords.   
We landed a hit on each other at the same time. The two of us lay on the ground panting pretty harshly. Mihawk went on explaining about Haki. Law looked interested in the subject. I just caught my breath.   
  
There was a lot of talking involve. I didn’t understand a word. I settled for hugging Law from behind.   
  
“Hey!” Law’s face was a different shade of color. I laughed kissing his cheek. That made him turned scarlet.  
  
“That’s it” Law pounced at me. He started tickling me. I started to laugh harder. When we felt a piercing stare.  
  
Law and I looked at Mihawk. The two of us pounced on him. We started to try and find his tickle spots. I was happy to see him visibly smile from our touch.  
  
“..Mihawk, were from North Blue, from a place called Flevance.” I told him. When my pendant began to glow.  
  
“I guess this is good-bye.” I took Law’s hand.  
“Bye bi! Love you uncle Mihawk!” I shouted as the light brought us back at him. When we got back. Law’s parents were in a huge panic.   
  
He explained everything to them. I simply played with Lami because she missed me and Law. Three weeks was a lot of time. I had learned a lot about playing with swords it was super fun. Mihawk was a  fun person to hang around.   
  
I had another fun way to play with Law thanks to Mihawk. Law focused more on his studies. I got him to play swords with me from time to time. Life was feeling super good with Law at my side.


	3. Tradgey

Lami was five years old when me and her made a polka-dotted hat for Law for his birthday. He loved the present that was made for him. We also had help from her mother.   
  
That brought us a bite of happiness. Lami and I both rejoiced with Law. He was now a nine year old boy. I was only eight now meaning its been like a whole year since Law has been my friend.   
  
I figured that out all on my own. I had to laugh at the things that happened the passed year. My pendant got us into a lot of trouble. I liked meeting Mihawk the most because he taught me a lot about sword play.  
  
I took challenging Law as a good sign. I kind of liked meeting Zoro. He was a bit younger than us. He still tried to act older. That was really cute. I had everything recorded here in my journal.   
  
Law got it for me on my birthday. I have practiced with my writing ever since. He was sweet thinking of me.  
  
A child like me has to learn how to write. My dream won’t come true. I learned how to study when it came to writing. There were occasional hugs with my hugging Law.  
  
I was attached that boy. He was like my family because after my mother was no longer apart of this world. He was the only one. I leaned on to along with his parents. They took me in as their own.   
  
I never felt so grateful.  
  
“Law what am I like..?” I asked.  
“Like a little ball of sunshine that won’t rest for a single day..” Law answered. I looked at him. I laughed hugging him.  
  
“Nap time!” I shouted.  
“What are you a kid..?” He asked me.  
“Uh yeah, I’m a kid and I need my beauty sleep!” I stomped my feet. He sighed shaking his head. I lay on his lap.  
  
I fell asleep taken a nap. He didn’t disturb me. Three hours later. I woke up and wrote in my journal. Law was studying with his father. He went out to play with some other kids. I hummed to myself playing with Lami.  
  
She was really cute. I enjoyed playing with her because she is the same gender. I wondered what it was going to be like when we grow up. I can picture us having a grand old time talking about different stories.  
  
“We got to make it so Law’s future is all bright and sunny because he’s mister serious!” I yelled out. Lami giggled as she agreed with me.   
  
Law stepped in a few hours later. I tackled him into a hug. I gave him like twenty kisses on the cheek. That made him smile a bit at me.  
  
“This is nice..” I hummed hugging him. Law nodded his head. He looked at Lami. He stared in shock before pushing me off of him. I looked at him confused.  
  
“..I wanted to hug you more..” I pouted. Law shook his head. Lami tackled him. I pounced at him too and then proceeded to tickle him. Things were great with just the three of us.  
  


* * *

I use to think that Law would be with me forever. That there was nothing that could separate us no matter what happened. Lami got sick and that’s when everything took a turn for the worst.  
I’d help Law because he helped me. There was something else going on in this world. I didn’t want to acknowledge it though how cruel it could be.  
  
There was a lot of commotion happening. Law left me and Lami. He went to go find his parents. There was this loud scream that made me fear ful of the situation. Law wasn’t here.   
  
He told me to stay with Lami. I looked at the sick girl. I placed my hand on her head.  
“I’m going to find, Law alright..? I’ll be right back..” I told her.   
  
“No! Take me with you.” Lami begged me. I nodded my head. I carried her on my back. I got out of the room. When I saw two dead bodies on the ground.   
  
I bit my lip seeing that it was Law’s parents. I turned away from the corpses. I walked out of the house. I didn’t see anyone.   
I made it out of the house. When the place erupted into flames. I watched the flames burn down the house.   
A distant memory of playing with Law came to mind. He was my world because he had done so much for me. He helped me along with his family. I could have died on the street. Lami was the only one with me.   
  
She was burning up really badly. I had her while walking among a pile of corpses. There was no sign of Law. I began to lose hope. I carried this sick with me. I took shelter away from all the noise and the killings.  
I heard people screaming while trying to help Lami. I was completely useless. All I could do was tell her stories.   
All I can think about is ours and Laws adventure with my gem.

I thought about how it could help me bring her some where safe. I had to find Law. I stayed in this city of decay to look for any signs of Law.  
  
Lami died four days after in hiding. I never felt so useless in my life. I cried for hours. I hugged her corpses. My pendant took me to a different part of the world.There was no joy on my face. Instead there was me digging a grave for Lami. Her corpse was so cold. I was thinking of when she was alive. How we smiled together.  
  
“I promise, Lami, I’ll find your brother..” I had tears putting her body in the ground. I buried her body. I put a cross on the pile. I placed my hands together in a prayer. I was alone now in this world.  
  
The only thing that really mattered to me was finding Law. He had to be located here some where.   
I don’t even have the note-book. He gave me for my birthday. I sighed feeling out of luck. When that same note-book appeared in my hand. I was amazed and at the same time confused.  
  
I opened this notebook to read everything that happened. They were all now fond memories. I hugged it keeping it close to me.   
I will go search for Law when morning comes. Right now, I just wanted to sleep and think of the times. I had with my best friend Trafalgar D. Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of sad ending I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
